This application requests continued support for the Nutrition Coordinating Center (NCC) at the University of Minnesota, as a national research resource. NCC has developed and maintains Nutrition Data System for Research (NDSR), a Windows-based software designed to provide a standardized interview and direct data entry for the collection and analysis of 24-hour dietary recalls, and entry and analysis of food records, recipes, and menus. NCC has also developed and maintains a comprehensive food and nutrient database. This database includes over 18,000 foods and 8,000 brand products. Values for 155 nutrients, nutrient ratios and other food components are included in the database. NDSR and the NCC Food and Nutrient Database are used by researchers across the country in the conduct of a wide variety of nutrition-related investigations. Letters from those who rely on these resources indicate they are viewed as benchmarks for nutrition research that involves collecting and analyzing dietary recalls and food records. The proposed aims and objectives are focused on addressing the current and emerging needs of researchers. Aims include enhancing NDSR to streamline data entry, improve use with ethnic minorities, and maximize validity of nutrient intake estimates. We also propose to improve the dietary supplement assessment component of NDSR to streamline collection of supplement use information. Another aim is to add approximately 800 new foods to the NCC Food and Nutrient Database annually with a focus on adding restaurant and ethnic foods. Inclusion of market-reflective restaurant foods will streamline data entry, thereby minimizing participant burden and study-related costs. Including additional ethnic foods will accommodate assessing dietary intake of ethnic minorities. We propose to update nutrient information for existing foods in the database with a focus on foods and nutrients undergoing major marketplace changes. Validity of nutrient intake estimates will be optimized by this work. A final aim is to develop an online training that covers the basic functions of the NDSR software. This training will be useful in orienting new and updating experienced NDSR users on the basic functionalities of the software. The proposed aims will allow NCC to continue to serve as a national research resource by updating and improving the widely used research tools provided by this center.